Quality Time
by klu
Summary: Piper has needs. She and Leo will have the house to themselves. Leo has no idea what she's planned... Rated M lemony one shot. I don't own these characters.


**A/N: This is basically chapter 28 from my story Charming the Winchesters - a crossover of Supernatural and Charmed. I just thought it would work as a Piper/Leo one shot. Please let me know what you think. ALL feedback is appreciated.**

**Quality Time**

Phoebe and Paige had **promised** they would not come back until late. Piper told them she needed some time alone with Leo, time where they were sure to not be interrupted. Victor had come over for dinner and she sent the boys home with him, saying they had lots of research that had to get done. She doubted he would have been so willing to babysit if she'd told him she just needed to have some _naked fun_ with her husband. She told Leo that Victor _asked_ to take the boys since he had a free night in town and wants to be a good grandpa.

As Victor left with his sons, Leo leaned over to Piper and brushed her hair back from her ear. "We might have a little _quality time_ before your sisters come home; what do you say we make use of the minutes?"

Piper smiled that crooked 'I'm sorry' smile at him "Weellllll, I need to get some laundry going and I need to clean up from dinner, It's my turn to do the dishes… Why don't you change into your PJs and get comfy? I'll be up as soon as I can."

His eyes looked so sad and it took all of her willpower not to grin at him – oh, what she had in store for him… She watched him sulk up the stairs, but then he turned "I'll put on my PJs and then come help you clean up; so we can have more _quality time_." She _knew_ he would offer. 'Silly fly, coming right into the spider's trap' she thought as she smiled then replied "That would be great hon."

Piper pretended to be messing with the laundry as Leo bounded into the kitchen. He was only wearing sleep pants, no shirt and he was in bare feet. She didn't know why, but she loved his bare feet. "OK, so I'll do the dishes, you can finish that..." He came over to her and moved her hair to kiss her neck and breathed in her scent "and _then_, can I show you how much I love and need you?"

She let him kiss her neck a minute more and said "We'll sseee." with a seductive lilt in her voice.

The second he reached for the faucet, she froze him. She'd been wanting, needing this for god knows how long…

She worked quickly, she didn't like to leave Leo frozen too long… Plus she wanted to get right to all the fun she had planned.

She pulled a blanket out of the laundry basket she had been tending and spread it on the kitchen floor. That basket was filled with fun, not laundry. She pulled out a nightie and changed into it right there in the kitchen. Next came over a dozen candles, placed them around the room and lit them. She turned off all other lights in the house. She reached in the fridge. She pulled out a try that looked like a painter's pallet. It was covered in blobs of jam, jellies, syrup, chocolate sauce, etc. From the basket she took a paint brush, the long skinny kind, with 1" flat bristles and placed it on the blanket next to the pallet. She slid his pants down and unfroze just his knees, one at a time, so she could bend them and remove his pants entirely. She left him in his boxers. Finally, she grabbed a satin sleep mask and slipped it over Leo's eyes. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his core.

Piper reached out to the hand he had on the faucet, she held it tight as she unfroze him. "No, Leo" she said as she pulled his hand back from the sink "We have better things to do than dishes."

In shock and not really understanding what had happened, he reached for the mask. She grabbed his hands and held firmly. "No leave the blindfold. I have a surprise for you."

"Just trust me." She cooed into his ear as she licked the edge playfully.

She walked him to the blanket on the floor and helped him sit down so he was flat on the floor, feet out in front of him with his knees bent and spread apart. She got on her knees and 'walked' into his open legs; being on her knees made her just a few inches taller than him. She pressed herself against him and caught his lips in a fiery kiss that seemed to make the candle flames surge. He kissed her back and reached for her. She grabbed his hands and moved them all over her lace and satin nightie. "I bought this just for you; just for a night when we would have **_lots_** of time…"

"It feels so good, can I see it now?"

"Not yet, I have a game to play."

"Game? I'll play, but I need some more contact with _you_ first."

'Of course you do' she thought; she knew he was a 'boob guy'. She guided his hands to her breasts and he squeezed and pinched through the thin fabric. He reached up and slid his fingers under the straps of the nightie; he pulled them down over her arms, then pulled the nightie down to kiss her bare breasts. His tongue lapped at her nipples and he bit lightly around each breast. Leo pushed his face between them and hummed like he was in heaven.

She pushed him back and said "OK, here's the game" as she dipped a finger into one of the many choices from the pallet and rubbed it on a nipple. "I have various flavors here. You'll taste each one and tell me what it is. For every answer you get right, you'll earn a minute of _me_ tasting it off **you**."

"Where will you put it on me?"

"On your cock."

From under the mask she could see his eyes open wide and his smile beamed at her. She never talked like that, but he found it so arousing. "And if I get an answer wrong?"

"It will still be fun for both of us." She had sufficiently covered her nipple in jam. "Open your mouth."

He did as he was told and she placed her breast up to it, he gripped it tight and sucked and nipped. He licked and kissed her for several minutes, kneading her non-flavored breast in his other hand.

She pulled back "Any guesses?"

"Yes, but I don't want this to go too fast."

"I have over a dozen items for you to taste, my love, and I am ready to change and give my other nipple some of your hot lips and tongue."

"Peach jam." He said, still squeezing her breasts in his hands. She took another item from her pallet and spread it on her other nipple while his hand cupped around it and he lashed out his tongue in anticipation. "OK, time to try the next one."

Again, Leo ravished her breast licking, sucking tasting the sweet confection she had placed there as well as her own wonderful taste… Once her nipple was thoroughly cleaned, he made another guess and was right again.

As it went on, he was getting shorter and shorter with the time he was taking on the tastes. He hadn't missed one yet and his desire to get to other promised activities was growing stronger. "Piper, I want you, I _neeeed_ you **_noooww_**… Can I at least take this blindfold off and watch you put these things on your nipples? It's gotta be soooo HOT!"

She dipped her finger in yet another goo and used her clean hand to push up his blindfold. His eyes took only a moment to adjust to the light. He saw the all the candles and how beautiful she was in that pink nightie. "You planned this for a while, didn't you?"

"I've been ready with all the necessary items; I just needed to have the right night. I made Paige and Pheebs promise to stay out late and I told dad that we had a lot of work and asked him to take the boys. I know he loves spending time with them, but I doubt he would have accepted if he knew I was planning **_this_**." Leo just gasped as she started to rub the next item on her nipple and pinch at it slightly.

"**_This_** is something I would prefer that you dad – and sisters – never found out about." His eyes fixated on her fingers dancing on her swollen pink nub.

"Be serious Leo, my sisters _already_ know. What are you waiting for? Lick this nipple!"

His hands grasped her breasts harder than ever and he latched on with a voracity she had never experienced. She moaned and bellowed out "Leo" over and over. He got two more answers right in between their various moans, pants and mews.

He stopped and grinned "Plum sauce _with ginger_. Next?"

"That was the last one. You got them **all** right."

He looked at the tray and back to her. "I guess being married to a chef helped refine _my _palate. Why the paintbrush?"

"I was going to paint the ones you got wrong onto your neck, chest and abs and lick them off myself." She looked pouty at the lost opportunity.

"I have a better idea." He kissed up into her and she let his tongue play and flick over hers and the inside of her mouth. He kissed her long and firm, but playfully bit and sucked at her lips. She returned the favor and charged her tongue into his mouth. He bit it slightly and sucked it hard. As she removed it, she raked it along his top teeth and flicked his lips with the tip. She didn't notice that while all of this passionate kissing was happening, he was moving her; she was now laying on her back. He was on his knees, one placed in between her legs, the other one just on the outside of her hip. His dick was swollen and grinding into her through his boxers as he leaned down and kissed her again. He straightened back up and looked at her. She was beautiful and he told her so. He couldn't believe all they'd been through to get here; he had tears in his eyes. "I love you Piper and I will never leave you again. She arched up to kiss him and he gently pushed her back down. Her hair spilled all around her on the blanket and he smiled, well it was more of an ornery smirk.

He reached to her pallet and grabbed the brush. He began painting lines and swirls all over her stomach; she cooed and shuddered as he passed her most sensitive spots and he was sure to put extra 'paint' there... He licked, sucked and bit her as she mewed and gasped. He placed his mouth over her satin panties, already soaked through from her excitement, and exhaled into her center, the heat was such a turn on, she grasped his hair and panted out "Leo, no".

"HHHMMM?" He asked into her panties. Breathing deeply again against her.

"You can't go down on _me_…" She shivered "I promised _you_ head, and you won the game, you _earned_ it."

"All in good time, Piper, I have so many flavors on my tongue, but the taste I want is **you**." With that he yanked her panties off and lapped his tongue wide over her entire opening. She moaned and whimpered as he thrust it inside her and began flicking it around like when he kisses  
her. He brought her to climax in a few moments, and he kissed his way up to her mouth.

She grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, almost fiercely as she turned him over and bit his shoulder; he yowled in the pleasure-pain. She shimmied down his body, removed his boxers and had her lips over his head in one fluid motion. "Oh Piper" he said and he panted for "more".

She ran her tongue up and down the underside of his shaft and sucked a few spots along the way. Her tongue made circles on the sides and his dick throbbed and jumped. She wrapped both hands around it and stroked, with a s slight twist on his shaft – after being together so long, she knew just what buttons to push. She continued using her hands while she flattened out her tongue and licked his head, with long strokes; like it was an ice cream cone. She swished it back and forth catching the pre-come and letting him heave with desire. She wrapped her lips around it again, still licking with her tongue. She removed one hand and took him in until her lips reached her second hand. She hummed and he screamed with pleasure. The second hand came off his shaft and Leo gasped and moaned as Piper brought her lips down to the base of his cock and then slid back up to the head. She gave him several more complete inhalations then released with a smooth suction and tongue swirl to his head.

His chest was heaving and he was having trouble forming words. "Need you… fuck… you… now… bed…"

She slithered back up to his neck and nibbled and kissed his pulse point and ear. "Oh Leo, we will fuck…"

'Again with the dirty talk from her sweet mouth', he thought as he moaned and tried to kiss her.

"But we are gonna fuck in this kitchen." She captured his lips and sighed and moaned into his mouth as he fondled her breasts and fingered her lightly.

She pulled him up to his feet, then ordered him to "take a seat" as she pointed to a kitchen chair. She tried to adjust her nightie, it had twisted and was not looking quite so sexy anymore; Leo noticed her messing with it and pulled it off her completely. She straddled him and slid his cock into her with ease. She was so wet and wanting him. She hooked her feet around the chair legs and began to smoothly glide and rotate on him, grinding her hips and pushing him in deeper until he was totally buried in her hot center. He placed one hand on her breast and the other found her clit again. She grabbed the back of the chair and leaned into him, kissing his lips, neck and chest. She arched her back and cried out for him as her head fell away and she came again. Leo took the opportunity to suckle on her breast again and she moaned out in an aftershock.

She picked up the pace and they both began to gasp, then moan, then shout. She rode him hard and wild, keeping her speed just below the point that would have him ready to come.

**_She knew_** how to make him come when _she_ wanted and not a moment before. With him licking her nipples and fingering her clit she was going over the edge again and wanted him to take the ride with her. She tightened her muscles around his dick and gave several quick pumps. That was all he needed and they came together in howls and moans, no understandable words, just animalistic wails.

They left the kitchen in disarray and went upstairs to shower and bask in the afterglow. "This was a great surprise, thank you." Leo said as he snuggled next to her and kissed her temple and cheek. He held her hand tightly and kissed her knuckles.

"I'd say 'anytime', but with the boys getting bigger, it will have to be more planned, like tonight."

"That's OK, I love you and you satisfy me with the quickies we sneak in a few times a week."

"I love you too." She smiled "You are _very_ good at the quickies too." She closed her eyes and rolled into him, they held each other all night long.

**A/N: I know this was kind of long (lots of set up) for a sex scene, but I wanted to show a more fun, adventurous time for Piper and Leo because I just imagine they don't get the opportunity too often. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I would like some input, be it flames or cheers.**


End file.
